Ninja Skills
by Cornelialovecaleb
Summary: Yuffie X Vincent fic, rated M. I don't own anything, characters belongs to Square Enix.


Ninja Skills

**Ninja Skills  
**_Chapter 1:  
skills_****

Yuffie peered into the forest, waiting for Vincent to meet them. It was 7.a.m, the sun had risen a few moments ago, and the sky was a clear, light blue colour. The young ninja girl was tired of waiting for Vincent to get his ass up and meet Aerith and herself, and screamed as loud as she could.

"VIIIINCEEEENT, get your ass up!" the younger girl yelled, and Aerith covered her ears, but Yuffie ignored her and was going to continue, but Aerith cut the younger girl off.

"Yuffie, maybe you should lower your voice!" she suggested, but the ninja had no plans about going low, she would rather scream as loud as the whole forest could hear, because then she was sure that Vincent heard her.

"why? It's morning, it's time for him to get up, he can't sleep all night, and you know that!" Yuffie explained and stared at the pink dressed woman for awhile. Not saying anything else, but after a while she continued to scream and yell.

"But its 7.a.m, let him sleep a little bit longer" the brown braid haired girl shook her head and covered her ears again when Yuffie screamed again. Swore and yelled because she didn't get the reaction she had hoped for.

"how long? Five minutes? Ten or maybe 15? No, Aerith, it's time for him to get up!" she felt like she was going to explode any second now, and yelled and screamed more. Aerith started to think of the gun that Vincent had, and thought of the consequences it would be if they pissed him off too much.

"but he has a gun!" Aerith reminded her, Yuffie was totally aware of that, and it didn't exactly bother her.

"It's time for the emo king to put away the penis substitute and start acting like a grown man! He can't shoot everything, especially not me! I wouldn't even give him a chance to shoot me! " Yuffie murmured and crossed her arms under her breasts; Aerith shook her head and folded her hands, hoping that Vincent wouldn't be too mad when he shoved up.

"but its early Yuffie!" the pink dressed woman sat herself down on the grass and closed her green eyes. To be 7.a.m. in the morning, it was pretty warm. The summer had come earlier than expected; Aerith sighed louder and stared up at the girl. A pair of green eyes glancing into Yuffie's own eyes, and then the green eyes glared at the trees in the forest. Aerith had always loved the way the forest smelled, fresh and filled with flower scent.

"you're up, it's not that early!" Yuffie murmured and sat herself down on the grass next to the braid haired woman.

"you woke me up!" Aerith sighed, and the ninja snorted and lay back on the grass, hands under her head. The younger girl had entered the slum church a few hours earlier, screaming and yelling that they needed to go and see Vincent, because she had missed him a lot lately. Green eyes peered up at the blue sky, lips pursed thoughtfully.

"I had to!" Aerith reminded her, and sighed too, Vincent didn't seem to get her for awhile, and she's opinion was to let the poor man sleep, but Yuffie hadn't any plans about leaving. The ninja rose from the ground and stood on two feet again. She started to scream again, and Aerith was starting to get annoyed.

"VIIIIIINCEEEEEENT!! Get here right now! Or else-" Aerith cut off the younger girl, and rose to her feet too, glaring deeper into the forest, no sign of Vincent. Maybe they should head back; there was absolutely nothing here for them anyway.

"stop it Yuffie, there's nothing you can do, he's a sleep, let the poor man sleep for as long as he wants, there's nothing else you can do! Let's go back to the slum church!" Aerith suggested, but Yuffie shook her head and glared into the forest.

"I wanted to see him… that son-of-a-bitch better get his ass over here now, let me hug him and come together with us!" she mumbled, and Aerith looked at the younger girl and rolled her eyes.

"You can't force him!" she explained, and looked at Yuffie for a few seconds, but the ninja didn't exactly agree with the older woman.

"yes I can!" she muttered, crossed her arms under her breast and closed her eyes.

_Authors note:  
A little bit short chapter, but the next one will end longer, I'll try to update soon, and as usual, I own nothing, the characters belongs to Square Enix._ _Hope you enjoy!_


End file.
